Sometimes, live is just perfect
by ACertainSabre
Summary: Welcome to my first FanFiction.I finally finished work on the beta I released. The story is set after IceAce 4 and is mainly centered around Diego and Shira but the others may be featured as well. See ya soon with the next chapter -ACertainSabre
1. Chapter 1 - first explorations

**-Authors Note**

This is my very first FanFiction. Some spots might not be very well told or done. Any feedback is very much appreciated as well as ideas/suggestions what could happen next.

I recently rewatched IceAge 4 and 5 and I completely fell in love with the couple Shira/Diego. Please keep in mind that I'm German and still learning English so please correct me if I get something wrong

 **-/Authors Note**

 **-Infos**

Main focus on the Dira couple, others might be included as well

Story is set after IceAge 4 cause it's a good starting point.

 **-/Infos**

With a loud, scratching noise the iceberg/ship - nobody was quite sure what they should call it - beached itself.

Everyone was excited for their new home and while Manny was still talking to his daughter Shira elegantly jumped off the ship and landed on the soft sand of Hyrax Island. Diego followed her with his glance amazed by her beauty and agility.

"Hey Softy, u coming?"

Diego snapped back to reality, jumped off the iceberg and pounced on Shira

"Hey, who allowed you to call me that?"

he tried to sound offended but he couldn't hide a small smile which instantly jumped onto Shiras face.

"So, I'm here. Wanna check out our new home... Kitty?"

With that he ran of following the beach. The silver cat let out a playful growl and ran after Diego.

Soon she had reached him and was running beside him because he wanted her to catch up.

While Shira was more agile and Diego stronger, on speed they were equal.

Without warning Shira stopped for a moment leaving Diego looking at her confused.

Leaving Diego no time to react she pounced on Diego taking advantage of the fact that Diego was still running.

After a few minutes of rolling around the beach laughing Shira finally managed to pin Diego to the ground so no matter how hard he would have tried he couldn't escape.

"How many times do I need to tell you not to call me Kitty!" Shira said playing hurt

Diego, still trying to spit out the last bit of sand from their little play fight, was taken by surprise by her harsh tone.

"I... uhh... I really... didn't..."

Now Diego was even more confused as Shira started to giggle.

"Hey Diego calm down I'm just messing with you. You just look too cute when you're embarrassed." Shira softly said. Now starting to laugh she got off Diego

"Who's the softy now?" Diego sarcastically asked. He looked away to hide the smile that was spreading across his face.

"I'm sorry Diego you just look so funny when you are embaressed."

Shira could now slowly control her body again and stopped laughing.

"Weren't we supposed to check out our new home" Diego asked

"I guess so. Now since we're even with these silly names (giggles a bit and smirks at Diego). Come on there's much more in the woods that on the shore"

"Commin..."

At first they were just walking besides each other until they heard something growl. Shira looked at Diegos stomach and giggled a bit.

"Awwww... Is our Softy here hungry" Shira couldn't help but tease him a little. "On a more serious note I could also use something to eat"

"I think I caught a scent" Diego replied as he started to track their prey down.

After a few minutes Diego had found their meal, a lone gazelle on a clearing.

"Ok so how about you try to get at its throat while I try to get the neck of the gazelle" Diego asked

"How about you catch it... for me?" she said with a sexy undertone in her voice "Or is our Softie here afraid to fail infront of a female?"

With that said Diego couldn't contradict her and went low to the ground to sneak up to his prey.

Diego virtually melted in with his surroundings, even Shira could barely see him. The gazelle looked up as Diego stepped on a small twig but it couldn't make him out so it went back to eating.

Once Diego was close enough he leaped in the air and tried to pounce on the deer, but in the last moment it noticed and started running.

Diego started chasing the gazelle and he slowly caught up to it. Once he had done so he jumped up again and instantly broke its neck when his fangs dug into the meat.

The gazelle fell down to the ground lifelessly and Diego dragged it back to the clearing they had been to before.

When he had reached Shira he looked at her with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Shira was indeed impressed how quickly Diego managed to catch the gazelle. Not that she was planning on showing him that. At least not at the moment.

As Diego came up to her she leaped out of the bush they had been hiding in before and playfully grabbed part of the gazelle. She started pulling on it and Diegos instincts were making him do the same.

After a bit of pulling around and no one getting the better of it it came to Shiras mind that they maybe shouldn't rip their food apart. But before saying anything she made a mental note to herself to get him to repeat the whole tug of war thing later on with a something else.

"Diego, if you still want to eat that, maybe we shouldn't rip it apart. So would you please let go of it?"

"Why me?" he said but because he had their prey in his maw he let go of it.

Shira had exactly that in mind so she pulled the gazelle away and started to run for a bit. Of course she would never take Diegos meal away but she made sure to out an extra annoying smirk on while waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey, be careful what you're doing... Kitty" he said half laughing half serious. Then he started to eat.

Shira let out a playful growl and started eating as well.

At some point there was only one bite left and Diego took his paw and pushed it towards Shira who gratefully took it.

"Shira, it's getting dark. I think we should head back to the herd. We don't want Manny worrying about us the same he does about Peaches do we?"

Shira laughed at that statement and said

"I highly doubt he would do that but still, I also think we should head back to the herd."

With that they started to walk back to the beach with Diego walking behind Shira admiring just how beautiful she looked.

This time around they took the direct path through the forest instead of walking along the beach.

Suddenly Shira stopped with Diego nearly bumping into her.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Look"

Shira looked to the right where she had found a cave.

A spacious cave that went on quite far into the hill in front of them.

Inside there even was a tree that had somehow managed to grow inside there. The top branches of the tree seemingly supported the roof if the cave.

"Do you think this cave is suitable for the herd? Remember we still don't have a home on the island."

"Why shouldn't it? It's certainly big enough. We have to check if the cave is taken first though. We don't want to cause any unnecessary trouble."

With that Shira went inside and Diego followed soon after. They smelled for another animals scent, but fortunatley there was nothing to be found.

"Let's go tell the herd"

"Manny said we were to meet at sunset on the beach so we can tell them there."

"Race you there"

"You're on Kitty"

Shira sprinted off with Diego in hot pursuit.

Diego had just passed Shira, even though not by much.

With just a few meters left Shira leaped up from behind and pounced on Diego pinning him to the ground.

The two of them ended up sliding the rest of the way to the beach considering the speed they had before.

"Hey that's unfair. I still won. Could I please get up now" Diego said but he didn't really sound displeased by what Shira had done.

"Who made those rules? It's a tie and you can't say you have a problem with that considering you could have easily gotten up by now. I'm not really holding you tight, am I? ... You are such a Softie."

With that Shira smirked at him and got off Diego. Diego growled a bit for being called a Softie again but he also couldn't deny that either.

"Manny"

"What's the matter, Diego?"

"We found a cave. It should be big enough for all of us to fit in."

"What are we waiting for then? Ellie? Peaches? Sid? Come on!"

The whole herd (and no, Sid didn't forget Granny and Peaches didn't forget Louis) followed the lead of the two sabres to the cave. Upon reaching their new home Peaches screamed out:

"Wow, that's beautiful! The way the tree supports the roof, the little pond outside and the small stream running down next to the entrance. The tree might even be strong enough to sleep on!

"Eddie, that is the most awesome place ever! We could use the branches on the roof of the cave to prank the others from above!"

"Dude, I'm Crash. When will you ever remember that? Still I think this cave is a great spot to have some fun with the others. I got a few ideas in mind..."

"Hey, I'm not called the fireking for no reason. Let me light a small fire in there to keep us warm."

"Sid you idiot! You know that wood burns right? And there's a tree in that cave! If I were you, I'd rather light a fire outside, on the meadow next to the pond."

Manny once again wasn't surprised how the sloth managed to get himself into trouble that often.

 **Later that evening**

Sid had lit a rather large fire where Manny had instructed him and the whole herd had placed themselves all around it. Shira was laying very close to Diego with both nearly leaning against each other. Manny and Ellie had interlocked their trunks while Louis was resting on Peaches' trunk with a wide smile on his face.

It was clear to everybody, well, except for Granny, that the two sabers liked each other a lot, not that the two felines were planning on admitting that to anyone anytime soon.

Well, they are sabres, known for their strength and not for their big hearts. Still Diego was probably the softest saber one could find, but that was exactly what Shira liked most about him. And of course she had to remind him of it every time she got the chance to do so. He just looked too cute when he was embarrassed like that.

As for Diego, Shira just was a beauty. Her silver fur with black stripes, her sapphire eyes the could pierce through anyones hard outer shell. Shira was just so similar to him, her quick witty and hard outside shell, but a huge soft spot in her heart. That really became obvious when the two sabres were alone.

Shira was just thinking, looking into the flames.

 _Wow, his fur looks so beautiful lit up by the fire, orange like a sunset... Oh come on Shira, you're supposed to be a lone, independent sabre. Don't tell me you're falling for this handsome sabre next to you. Well, if anything I have already fallen for him._

"Shira?" Shira didn't seem to react

"Shira?" Diego asked again. This time she noticed him

"What's the matter Softie?"

"Are you sure you are ok? Usually you don't just let your guard down like you did just now." Diego said with a concerned voice.

"I'm fine Diego. Just a bit sleepy I guess."

As if Manny had read Shiras mind he got up and said:

"Guys, we haven't come far with exploring the island today. There's a lot to be done tomorrow and it's getting quite late. We should go to sleep now."

With that he went into the cave and picked a sleeping spot right at the roots of the tree. Soon the rest of the herd followed.

Diego and Shira came a bit later because they had to made sure the fire wouldn't spread anywhere they didn't want it to.

Finally Shira and Diego entered the cave. The herd had decided they should sleep near the cave entrance in case any dangers might come about.

"Shira, wanna sleep here? Looks to be the best spot around here."

Diego was talking about a patch of moss on the left of the opening.

"Oh, that really looks good. Thanks you left me that place Softie."

"Hey, if you call me a Softie again I'll take that spot myself." He said half laughing

"You left the best spot around to a lady. You really are soft."

"Ok fine, I might have become a bit soft in a herd of herbivores."

"Not just a bit. You _are_ probably the softest sabre one can find" She said, but in a playful way

"Oh come on Shira" Diego said still in a half laughing tone. He just couldn't be mad at Shira. "Any other animal probably wouldn't be alive at this point."

"So why am I still alive?"

"I... errr..." Diego was almost thankful Shira cut him off there.

"Is it because defeated you on the pirate ship?" Shira smirked at him.

Diego didn't use any further words, he just leaped up, with his claws retracted, of course. He tried to pin Shira down but she saw that coming and got out of the way.

They ended up in a little play fight until Shira got Diego unprepared and pinned him down.

"Told ya. You can't get me that easy" She smirked at him once again and got off him. " I think we should catch some sleep now. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day for all of us."

With that Shira went to her sleeping spot while Diego took his place on the opposite side of the entrance.

 **End of the first day, therefore the end of the first chapter**

 **To be continued...**

 **Don't forget to RR and thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2 - Good Moring

**Hello there! ACertainSabre here, sorry that it took so long to update the story, at the moment I'm kind of lacking the motivation to write. Please note that this chapter was often written with only a sentence a day so it might have some slight logical errors. Anyways that's how far I've come, enjoy!**

Diego woke up quite early the next morning. He looked outside and noticed it was still completely dark outside. He looked around the cave just to observe that everyone was still sleeping. Then he looked towards where Shira should have been, but her place was empty.

Diego jumped up slightly panicked just to calm down immediately when he saw Shira outside next to the pond.

He got up and walked next to Shira and let out a yawn

"Hey Kitty, woke up early as well?"

Shira put on an annoyed look on her face because she had been called a Kitty once again but this early in the morning she just couldn't say anything against it.

"Morning Diego. Guess so much is obvious." Shira yawned as well

"Why are you up this early? Are you alright?"

"Just had one of my silly dreams again. So I guess you could say I'm fine."

"I don't think you should ignore dreams that make you wake up this early. What was it about?" Diego said in a caring tone

"It's just Gutt, I know he's dead but he just keeps haunting me." Shira said annoyed about herself

"Shira look, Gutt is dead forever, there is absolutely no need to be worried about him anymore. Here you got a herd. We got each other's backs, you can trust anyone here, well, maybe not the possums" Diego chuckled a bit about the two troublemakers.

"I just sometimes get the feeling I don't deserve all of this. After all I nearly killed all of you when we first met. I should be dead at the bottom of the ocean" She said with a sad tone in her voice.

Diego couldn't believe his ears when he heard that. He stood up and walked face to face with Shira.

"Shira, what are you talking about?! Everyone, and I really mean everyone deserves a herd and good friends. Friends you can trust no matter what. You _do_ belong here and nowhere else." Diego said a bit shocked by what the silver tigress had said before but still with a firm, convincing voice.

Shira smiled at his words. Somehow this sabre was able to make all her worries wash away, make all her problems look so tiny compared to how much fun she could have with that handsome sabre in front of her.

"Thanks a lot Diego. I really do owe you a lot for giving me the opportunity to start again."

Diego was happy about her change in mood and decided she was probably up to have some fun.

"Hey Kitty, wanna go for a morning hunt?"

"Thought I had told you not to call me Kitty."

"Must have slipped my mind... Kitty" Diego smirked

"Oh, now you're gonna get it." She laughed

"Gotta catch me first" Diego bolted off with Shira directly behind him.

They raced through the forest laughing leaving the other animals watching confused as an orange and a silver blur race on deeper into the island.

Shira managed to trap Diego in a dead end and pounced on him.

"Gottcha Softie." She laughed

"I have to agree, you really did well here, but..." Diego reversed the pin so he was on top "... I got you" Diego smirked

Shira laughed and gave Diego a smile.

"So, about that from earlier, I'd love to go on a hunt with you. Well, only if I get everything we catch, that is." Shira said jokingly

"Hey, watch out Kitty" Diego laughed. "But since you are still pinned, ... I wonder if you mind THIS " Diego started to tickle Shira

Both of them soon started to roll on the ground laughing.

"H-H-Hey cut i-it Softie. Im rea-ally ticklish." Shira said between her breaths. She hasn't had so much fun with someone of her species for ages.

"Beg for it" Diego laughed.

"Di-Diego pleas-se stop"

Diego stopped tickling her and she took their momentum to her advantage and flipped the pin once again.

"That was..."

"... Fun" Diego completed her sentence.

"Yeah, it really was. Has been a long time since I last had so much fun."

"So, wanna go hunting now? I could really use some food right now."

"Sure, how about we split up and whoever catches something first wins?" Shira challenged

"Sounds like you want to lose." Diego joked "Anyways why not, sounds like it will be fun."

"Ok then, I reckon we should go to the forest first and then split up so we've got an equal starting point"

"Sounds fair, let's do it." Diego said.

While they were walking towards the forest Diego caught himself staring at her. He shook his head and hoped Shira hadn't noticed. She had.

"Time to start, we reached the forest. How about you go left and I go right?" Shira asked.

"As you wish"

"Ok then, starting in... three... tw-" Diego disappeared into the forest. "Hey, you started early. Don't do that" Shira laughed. It really didn't matter. After all there was no 'real' competition here. With that Shira ran into the forest as well. She knew a spot where she would probably find some prey to hunt.

While Shira ran to her hunting spot Diego was looking for prey as well. He was searching for a scent in the air but at their current hunting spot there was nothing to be found. After a while the golden feline decided it was probably better to look for Shira so they could hunt together. As much as he loved their friendly competitions, he just wanted to be together with her. With that in mind he went to look for Shira.

Shira on the other hand was unsuccessful as well so she was aimlessly walking around the forest trying to find prey in other places. After a while she heard a twig crack next to her

 _That's it! I finally found something. I was about to give it to Diego here but not anymore._

Shira got into pouncing position and jumped at her prey or what she believed to be it.

"What the ...? Shira, what are you doing?" Diego asked puzzled.

Shira noticed she was still snarling at Diego as if he was her prey so she quickly changed that into a smile.

"Ummm... I don't really know. Did you catch anything yet?"

"Nope, couldn't find anything."

"Well that that makes me the winner!" Shira stated

"What did you catch?" Diego asked surprised

"You got three questions, but I'll only answer with yes or no."

"Oh come on." Diego said slightly annoyed. "Fine, did you catch a gazelle?"

"Nope"

"A deer?"

"Nope"

"Blueberries?"

"Close, but no."

"Fine I give up. What did you catch?"

"Well, to be fair I can't say I didn't catch what you'd usually call prey. (Starts to laugh) Well, I caught... you."

Diego starts to laugh as well. "Really Shira? Come on. You didn't do that on purpose did you?"

"Who knows... Maybe that was on purpose... (Shira smiks) What do ya think? Stay together and finally get something to eat?"

"You read my mind, let's look in another area on the island, here's nothing to be caught... well, except ourselves." Diego chuckled

 **Later**

"That was a good Meal you caught there Shira"

"Thanks Diego, but you helped as well."

"Well, at least I didn't have to catch it alone this time" Diego said referring to what happened the day before

"Ok then, I don't think Manny will like to see us with blood in our fur, let's go clean ourselves. I think I saw a pond that way." Shira pointed to her left

"Solid argument you got there. I could use a swim anyways."

Shira suddenly looked at her paws and got silent. Too silent for Diego's liking.

"What's wrong Shira? Did I say anything wrong?"

"No, you didn't Diego. It's just that... I can't swim." Shira got more and more silent as she said that.

She expected him to laugh at her. After all she had lived on a ship for most of her life. But instead, Diego spoke up in a caring tone.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that" He starts to smile as an idea crosses his mind. "You know what? I'll teach you."

"Oh really? You would do that?"

"Why not Shira, we're friends after all."

"Just friends?" Shira asked playing a bit hurt.

"No... I mean... Yes... Uhhh... Let's just pretend that never happened."

"If you say so... Let's get moving then."

with that the two cats went off to the pool...

 **That's where I'll end this chapter, dont forgot to rate and review, see you in the next one**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Pond and two Sabres

**Let's see, what excuses do I have for being so incredibly late with this update? None, well, no real ones except for having gotten bored writing. Anyways here's the update you've been waiting for and something is about to happen in this chapter... no spoilers.** **And another thing, this chapter is highly experimental and not my usual writing style, I hope I have kept the two cats well enough in character.**

The Pond. Two felines - to be exact Shira and Diego - arrived on the clearing. Literally at that moment Diego's jaw dropped to the floor. They had found one of the most beautiful places on Hyrax Island.

In front of them there was a Waterfall dropping from a cliff on the back of the clearing and into the pond itself. Also a rock had crashed down from the cliff and has come to a stop on the edge between water and grass so you could use it to jump down.

"Did you know this place before?" Diego asked

"Yes, actually I do remember this place from our last landing on this island. I actually know a little secret of this place."

"What is it?" Diego asked curious to what Shira had found.

"Well, let's say you teach me to swim and I'll show you afterwards."

"Sounds fair."

"So, how does one swim then?"

"Let's get into the water first, I'll show you there."

With that Diego took a step back and leaped into the water splashing Shira in the process.

"Hey! Why did you do that?"

Diego just chuckled at that. "Come on in now, I can't teach you to swim outside of the water."

Shira took some very careful steps to the water and then stopped dead in her tracks.

"Come in Shira, the water won't hurt you."

Shira still didn't move.

Diego suddenly had a good Idea and gave Shira a playful smirk.

"Awww, is our Kitty here scared of water?"

Shira couldn't help but return the smirk as she pounced on Diego.

"Don't call me Kitty. Never."

"Almost thought you were serious there."

"Dead serious." Shira said, but Diego could tell she wasn't.

"Well, now that you're in the water we've got something to work from."

"So, how does one swim now?"

"It's a bit like stalking your prey, actually quite simple. You just kick and claw and kick and claw..."

Diego was swimming circles around Shira.

"Come on, try it. It's really not that hard. Come here, I'll hold your paw so you don't sink and you try it with your free legs."

"Sure this will work?" Shira asked visibly concerned.

"Yes, sure."

After a few moments of struggling Shira got the hang of it and was now nearly swimming on her own.

"I'm doing it Diego!" Shira cheered

"Ok, I'll slowly let go of you paw now but I'm right here if you need help."

Diego let go of her paw and amazingly Shira stayed above water. Soon she was swimming circles around Diego.

"Yes! I'm doing it! No water will scare me anymore!"

"Well done Shira. Just don't get distracted now or you'll..."

"Aaaaah! Diego! Help!" Shira had lost her rhythm and was sinking down helplessly slapping het paws at the water.

"I'm coming Shira!" Diego immediately swam to Shira and dove under her lifting her up to the surface on his back. As soon as Shira had recovered from the shock she got off Diego's back and was now swimming on her own again.

"Phew, thanks Diego. I'd be dead without you."

"Anytime Kitty"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"Must have slipped my mind..." Diego smirked "...Kitty"

Shira chuckled "You really wanted it like this didn't you?" With that Shira shoved Diego under water.

When Diego got back to the surface he laughed "Oh, you're gonna regret that"

"Gotta catch me first"

"You're on Kitty"

Shira was already on dry land and waiting for Diego while he was still swimming to land. When Diego got out of the water Shira gave him that playful smirk he knew so well. Then she shoved him into the water again.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Payback because you tricked me into the water"

"Don't say you aren't happy you know how to swim now."

"Still I had to give that back to you" She chuckled. "Also ..."

Shira couldn't finish her sentence because while she was speaking Diego hat found a steady stand under water and tackled her trying to pin her down. Shira however took advantage of their momentum and flipped the pin around, pinning him instead.

"How do you always do that?" Diego asked a bit puzzled.

"A lady never tells her secrets..." Shira chuckled. "If I remember correctly you wanted to know the little secret of this place"

"Yes, I'd like to know that"

"Well who said I'd tell you?"

"Hey, we had a deal, I teach you how to swim and you show me the secret of this place"

Shira decided to do something daring. "And why do you think I should tell you, Tiger?" She asked seductively and got off Diego releasing her pin. "You know, recently you seem to be a bit jumpy around me" She purred circling him.

"I want to know that and we had a deal and I Don't Get Jumpy" he said proudly.

Shira took one of her claws and lightly moved it up his hind leg. Diego let out a small yelp.

"So, what do you call that then, Softie? Just follow me for a moment" Shira said seductively.

Shira went around the lake and up to the waterfall, Diego following closely behind her. Then she made a step forward and went through the waterfall. Diego just stood outside the waterfall wondering what just happened. Then he heard Shira's voice from inside.

"Don't just stand out there, come in"

Diego also took a step forward and had a look into what was behind the waterfall. There was a spacious cave behind it, soft patches of moss on the ground and roots hanging from the ceiling, though not so low that one would hit his head on them. Another aspect that was adding to the beauty of the cave was the sunlight being scattered and reflected through the waterfall leading to dancing dots of light in all colors of the rainbow inside the cave.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Diego said in awe and took a few more steps so he was completely in the cave.

"Yes, it truly is" Shira said. Then she remembered her idea from before. She took a step forward so she was face to face with Diego. She put a paw on his shoulder and just pushed him on his back, him showing not the slightest signs of resistance. Shira proceeded forward and pinned him down before he could do any moves to get back up.

"What are you doing?" Diego asked, obviously a bit confused.

"You'll see..." Shira softly said. She licked the male sabres stomach making him purr uncontrollably. She herself had a hard time holding back her own purrs as well "Heh, told ya you are a Softy"

"Hey, you would do the same if you'd receive the same treatment."

"Yeah, sure" Shira said a bit sarcastic

"Oh yes you will..." Diego grinned and flipped the pin around. Now it was Shiras turn to just lay there and enjoy the treatment. Diego decided it was time to tell her what he felt for her. After all she had done just before and how well they've been around each other she just had to return his feelings. But what if she didn't? Would she dare leaving the herd? Would it destroy their friendship forever? Maybe she was just being nice. But then she wouldn't...

"Diego?"

"Uhhh, yes?"

"What's going on? One moment ago you were forcing me to purr (chuckles) and then you just freeze up staring right through me. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that... Well... How do I say this... Ummm... . Alright, Shira, promise me whatever I'm about to say will not ruin our friendship."

"Nothing can hurt our friendship, Diego" Shira said almost a bit too happy, then she noticed the seriousness in his voice and went silent for a moment. "So what is it you're so concerned about?"

"Alright... You see Shira, ever since I first saw you on the Deck of the pirate ship, the night I brought you water when you were our prisoner, the moment on the cliff when you made the decision to switch sides I came to realize that I really cared for you, that you didn't deserve having to live with pirates. You deserved something better. When we got separated and you stayed back to save us which was incredibly brave of you, I was afraid Gutt would kill you for doing that. On our entire journey back to the landbridge I felt sick, couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. Our journey went by sirens and Icebergs, Granny making you go crazy with her constant calls for her dead - or so we believed - pet. Yet all I could think of the entire way was you. On our second fight with Gutt you saved our lives once again, fighting your own crew and captain. Now you're a full member of the herd and I couldn't be more happy about that. All the good times we've had together here on the island... Your personality is wonderful and your beauty puts everything around you to shame. What I'm trying to say is yes Shira, I do think you are something special. I love you."

Shiras maw was left standing open at this confession, she had suspected something like this but still this overwhelmed her.

Getting no immediate response Diego closed his eyes. Oh no, I've ruined it all, how could she love me back, how could someone as pretty as her like me back. What was I thinking? I should have never...

Diego's thoughts were cut short when his lips met hers. She was kissing him. She Was Kissing Him. Diego's mind was blown completely empty, he collapsed onto her as he was still pinning her down and didn't even get the chance to kiss back before Shira broke the kiss.

"Does that answer your question, Softie?"

Diego pulled her back into the kiss, now finally being able to kiss her back. After a few minutes they broke the kiss both gasping for air.

Shira giggled "And there's your proof, you really are a softie... It's ok though, you are my softie."

"Same could be said for you, Kitty"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Shira said and licked Diego's throat making him purr. This time though she didn't hold back her own.

"If you're gonna call me a Softie I might as well call you Kitty."

"You mean like pet names?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"That's so cheesy, I like it."

"You know, it's quite comfortable lying on you" Diego said and snuggled a bit deeper into her.

"Same could be said for me, Softie." Shira wrapped her paws around Diego and pulled him even closer

"You think the others would worry about us if we stayed out just a little bit longer?"

"Don't think so, they'll assume we're still hunting"

"Well, I have found my prey and I'm right on top of it" Diego smiled

"It has only been like 10 minutes but honestly I could stay here all day."

"Couldn't agree more, Kitty. You don't really hate your pet name, do you?"

"Not since you came along."

"It's just that... well... We've had so much fun playing around and teasing each other with these nicknames... I honestly don't want to lose that, Kitty"

Shira let out a playful growl hearing her petname and then licked Diego again. "No one said we can't have fun with that anymore." She whispered with a slight teasing undertone.

 **And there you have it, the third chapter of Sometimes, life is just perfect. Im happy to hear your thoughts in the reviews and sorry again for updating so infrequently.** **ACertainSabre over and out.**


End file.
